


Friends?

by CrimsonNight14



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arin Hanson is Bullied, Arin Hanson is Bullied Because he's Bisexual, Arin Hanson is a Sophomore, Boyfriends, Coming Out, Dan Avidan Helps Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan is a Sophomore, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Gay Dan Avidan, Happy Ending, Helpful Dean of Discipline, High School, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Officer Suzy Berhow, Pining, Popular Arin Hanson, Shy Dan Avidan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:00:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26975533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrimsonNight14/pseuds/CrimsonNight14
Summary: Dan's had a crush on Arin for a long time. Like, a really long time. The only problem is that he's never talked to Arin, too shy for even a simple "hello".But today will be the day. No matter how nervous he is, Dan decides to finally introduce himself to Arin.Dan's new plan is immediately in shambles when Arin storms out of their math class without a word. After following Arin, Dan realizes that not everything is as it seems and, even the people who seem most perfect have their demons.*In light of today's Mario 35 episode, I'm going to edit this story. Arin and Dan made it clear that they are not okay with being shipped with each other (or anyone else). I didn't know how they felt on the matter and now that I do, I'm going to respect their wishes. Soon, this story will not include any romantic relationships. Please don't ship real people, especially when it makes them uncomfortable like Arin and Dan. I now know this and will avoid writing/posting stories that include more than platonic friendship between the two. I hope you all do the same :)*
Relationships: Dan Avidan & Arin Hanson, Dan Avidan/Arin Hanson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	Friends?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone! This is the first Game Grumps story I've ever written (but not first posted because this one seemed to never end). I am SO proud of how it turned out; I hope you all enjoy reading it!! :D

Dan’s pov

While feeling bored, I squirm in my seat, trying to convince myself to pay attention to my math teacher, but I just can't.

Every time I try to look at the whiteboard, my eyes drift to the right, landing on an all too familiar head of deep brown hair, a streak of blonde mixed in with the brown to make him stand out in a crowd.

His personality shines through that streak of blonde, just one of the many things I love about him.

Ah, fuck, here I go again.

Proclaiming love inside my head to a boy I’ve never even talked to.

Okay, I'm going to do it.

No more excuses.

Today will be the day when I finally work up the courage to talk to my biggest crush: Arin Hanson.

As the minutes pass by, my leg starts to bounce uncontrollably underneath my desk, my silent declaration to talk to Arin after class makes me feel so very nervous.

But… also extremely excited.

Mainly terrified though.

What if he doesn't like me?

What if I say something stupid?

What if he thinks I'm too nerdy or awkward?

I don't think I could take it if the boy I've loved for months doesn't even want to talk to me.

I am pulled from my thoughts by the obnoxious screech of a chair dragging across the floor, the sound seeming to draw the attention of every student in the class.

For a few seconds, we all just stare at Arin as he stands unmoving at his desk, his chair pushed out far back behind him. He stands hunched over at his desk, his hands splayed across his notebook and the desk’s surface. As I stare at his rigid and tense posture, I notice the quick rise and fall of his chest, seeming like he has just run a marathon rather than sitting at a desk like everyone else here.

Without a word, he rushes toward the door, a hand coming to cover the left side of his face, obstructing my view of his handsome features.

"Hanson, get back in your seat," our teacher demands with an annoyed huff, his voice stern and no-nonsense.

Arin pauses in his hasty exit and turns toward our teacher, a low, scared-sounding whine escaping as he does so, the sound causing a few kids to snicker at his discomfort.

Fucking assholes. 

For a few seconds, Arin and our teacher just stare at each other, neither backing down from their non-verbal confrontation.

Suddenly, our teacher's wrinkled face softens, and he whispers, "Take the hall pass, Arin."

Arin gives a curt nod before turning his back to the teacher and the rest of the class.

As he reaches for the pink ruler, one of the two hall passes for the class, I notice the subtle shaking of his fingers.

Is he okay?

Did something happen?

Last time I looked at him, which was more recent than I care to admit, everything seemed fine.

What could have made him so nervous all of the sudden?

The second he has the hall pass, Arin makes a beeline toward the door, seeming desperate to escape from… something.

As the door closes behind Arin, a sick feeling settles in my gut, something telling me that this is wrong.

I may not know Arin very well, but something is bothering him. 

He never misses class, so, the fact that he rushed out without even a word, makes me feel terribly worried and concerned.

"Sorry for the disruption, class. Now, let's get back to trigonometry," my teacher says with a heavy sigh, effectively cutting off the many whispers and gossip that started over Arin's outburst.

Several groans escape from students, a soft sigh escaping my own mouth, not wanting to do this right now.

Not with Arin hurting somewhere.

For a few minutes I just stare at the door, drumming my fingers nervously on my desk in unknown patterns, willing Arin to walk back into the room at every moment.

After about five minutes of Arin not returning yet, I can't take it anymore.

This is much too long for a simple bathroom break.

Something is wrong.

Shoving down my embarrassment, I raise my hand high into the air.

"Yes, Dan?" my teacher asks with a hopeful smile, probably excited by the prospect of someone finally asking him a question.

While lowering my hand, already feeling heat rush into my cheeks for what I’m going to do, I awkwardly blurt out, "Can I use the bathroom?"

The chorus of laughter that follows my outburst causes me to cringe, hating that I had to do that.

Even though it was awful and so embarrassing, I would do it again.

For Arin.

With a heavy sigh, my teacher mutters, "Yes, you may. Next time, don't announce it like that. And take the other hall pass with you."

Without another word, I quickly stand, push in my chair, and grab the green ruler that acts as the other hall pass. 

As I walk toward the door, I try my best to ignore the snickers and laughter of students behind me.

Fuck them.

I'm too worried about Arin to let their attention bother me.

Well, bother me too much.

The second I am in the creme-colored hallway, I break into a run toward the nearest bathroom, a deeper sense of urgency and dread filling me now that I am out of the classroom.

When I am about a minute away from the bathroom, I stop in my tracks, a group of three boys standing at the lockers, seeming to look intently at something, catches my eyes.

I skid to a stop, drawing the attention of one of the boys.

I don't recognize him, but his tall, muscular build tells me that he is probably a senior.

Probably a senior who would love to beat my sophomore ass.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Is this a little friend of yours?" The boy closest to the locker taunts, his gravelly voice, which promises pain and danger to those who cross him, causes me to shiver involuntarily.

For a few seconds, I think he is talking to me, but then I follow his gaze and notice a much smaller figure pressed up against the locker.

The tallest boy who just spoke stands towering over Arin at the lockers. With the way he is standing, I can’t make out any of his facial features, but I clearly see the terrified look on Arin’s face that the boy causes. 

A few seconds later, I notice that one of the boy’s hands is on Arin’s chest, pressing him against the locker with what seems like much more force than necessary. The sight of the boy's other arm, which is firmly pressed against Arin's throat, fills me with anger and pure hatred for what’s being done to him.

"Get away from him, you fucking assholes!" I shout as I take a step toward these bullies, feeling anger and defensiveness unlike anything I have ever known before.

"Awwww, is your little boyfriend trying to protect you? Too much of a fucking pussy to fight your own battles?" The boy holding Arin asks in a singsong and mocking tone, the way he's treating Arin causes my anger to build.

I'm going to make him pay!

I don't know how, but I'll show these boys that no one is allowed to hurt sweet, caring, and funny Arin like this.

I expect Arin to tell the guy to "fuck off", to explain that we aren't a couple, but what he does is much worse.

So much worse.

For a few seconds he just stares at the bully, then his eyes lock onto mine.

The fear in his dark brown eyes causes my heart to clench and my breath to leave me in a rush, his pained gaze feeling like a punch to the gut.

He’s so fucking scared of these boys.

Poor Arin.

I give Arin a small nod while maintaining eye contact, hoping he will understand what I mean. 

Hoping that, even though we don’t know each other, he will know that he isn’t alone in this. 

That I won’t just let these dicks hurt him like this.

Out of the corner of my eyes, I see the boy who first noticed me inching closer to me, no doubt getting ready to grab me so they can hurt me too.

No fucking way I will let that happen.

The second the boy steps toward me, putting me in range of his too-long arms, I duck beneath his fist now rushing toward my face.

I can’t help but grin despite the gravity of this situation, feeling like I’m in a cool fight scene from a movie after expertly dodging his punch.

Unlike the underdogs in all those movies though, I’m too much of a bitch to let the fight go beyond one punch, knowing that I will definitely get beaten to a pulp if I continue this.

I quickly spring back up to my full height, then start to sprint down the hall, hearing the boy’s pounding footsteps and loud cursing as he begins chasing after me.

As I continue sprinting, I will myself to go faster, wishing I was in better physical shape. Even though I hate to admit it, I know it's just a matter of time before this boy catches up to me and beats the shit out of me.

I turn the corner blindly, unsure where I am going, but knowing that I just need to run, to escape this boy before he hurts me.

After a few more seconds of running, I slam into something hard, the force of the collision sending me sprawling onto the floor, my butt taking the brunt of the impact, but it still hurts like hell.

I groan as I slowly look around, feeling a little bewildered as I wonder what I ran into.

My mouth goes dry when I release that I ran into the Dean of Discipline at our school, the scariest most no-nonsense person to ever exist.

While gulping loudly, trying to clear the discomfort of my dry mouth, I stare at the man in front of me. His extremely muscled arms are crossed over his broad chest, giving off the:  _ I’m-so-fucking-pissed-right-now  _ vibe that I absolutely hate. His carefully styled spiky brown hair accentuates his features, framing his lean face. Every time I have seen him, his facial expression rests in between a permanent scowl or angry wrinkles. Right now especially, there is no sign of a smile, his eyebrows knitted in an angry line as he frowns deeply at me.

"Avidan, my office, now," the Dean of Discipline growls in a low, angry tone as he slowly picks himself up off the floor.

"I'm sorry for running into you, but please, hear me out,” I say in an out of breath, panicked rush, knowing that getting sent to the security office would be the worst thing for Arin right now. “I was running because someone is trying to hurt me and my friend. I found my friend pinned against a locker by three seniors. I confronted them, and one of them started chasing me." 

Please, don’t take me to security.

I can't leave Arin!

"Wait, slow down. You said someone is trying to hurt you?" The Dean of Discipline asks after a few seconds of just staring me down with his piercing hazel eyes, the shock in his voice surprising me.

Doesn't he get bullies in his office nearly every day?

I open my mouth to reply, but only a small whimper escapes when I hear pounding footsteps accompanied by the boy yelling, "Come back here, you little fucker!"

Frozen with fear, I continue just sitting on the filthy school floor, staring at the Dean of Discipline as I desperately hope that he will stop this boy from hurting me.

If he doesn’t intervene, I am most definitely going to get my ass kicked in this very hallway.

"Don't worry, he won't hurt you. I know who I will be taking to my office instead," the Dean of Discipline says as he moves toward me, stopping once he is directly in front of me and reaching out a hand to help me to my feet.

While feeling a rush of gratitude, I smile as I take his calloused hand in my own. As he pulls me to my feet, afterward standing in front of me like a shield, I feel extremely grateful that he is willing to help me. After how many times I’ve been sent to his office for causing trouble, I expected him to just drag me down there without question. This is a nice change though. 

I release a heavy sigh now that the Dean of Discipline is in front of me, feeling less scared of the boy since he is letting me, quite literally, hide behind him. 

It might be a pussy thing to do, but I can’t bring myself to care right now.

I would prefer to not get the living shit beat out of me, and if it takes hiding behind an adult to keep me from getting hurt, I’ll do that any day.

A few seconds later, the slamming footsteps become much louder, then stop altogether.

"Hello there, let's take a trip to my office, shall we?" The Dean of Discipline says in that same stern, no-nonsense tone he used when I first slammed into him.

Instead of his voice filling me with fear, I can’t help but smile slightly, feeling satisfied that these assholes are going to pay for trying to hurt me.

For hurting Arin.

"But… I didn't do anything wrong! I was just running because I didn't want to be late to class," the boy pleads in between panting breaths, my joy leaving in a rush.

What if the Dean of Discipline believes him instead of me?

While taking a deep breath, mustering up all the courage I can, I step out from behind the Dean of Discipline and say in a shaky voice, "That's a lie. You hurt my friend and tried to hurt me too. You went to punch me, so I ran away, and then you chased me here."

"Fuck off!" The boy shouts as he lunges toward me, his anger causing me to yelp as I step back, realizing that revealing myself was a mistake.

He's going to hurt me now.

Please, I don’t want to be hurt!

"Don't come any closer to him. You will not be hurting him anymore," the Dean of Discipline demands after the boy took two threatening steps toward me, leaving only five measly feet in between us.

The boy grumbles a string of curses under his breath, but stops advancing toward me, causing me to smirk triumphantly.

Serves him right!

"What hall is your friend in?" The Dean of Discipline asks as he unclips a black walkie talkie from the left side of his belt loop, the sight of it, accompanied by the boy's pale face, causes me to smile widely.

Hell yeah!

"I think he's in South Hall, along with the two guys who hurt him," I whisper after a few seconds of thinking, hoping that I am right about where I saw Arin since it was a little way down from our classroom.

The Dean of Discipline nods in response, then puts the walkie talkie to his mouth and says, "I need security personnel in South Hall. Two underclassmen are being targeted by 3 seniors. I am taking one of the boys to my office right now, but the other two were last seen in South Hall, The underclassman was last seen there too and might be hurt."

"On it. We'll be there in two minutes tops," the loud, crackling voice of a female blares through the walkie talkie, the sound of her voice causing me to smile even wider.

As they say, karma’s a bitch.

"Perfect. Send them to my office once you have them,” The Dean of Discipline says, his voice filled with conviction and authority. 

Then, in a deathly serious tone, he continues into the walkie talkie, “Use force if necessary. Depending on the damage, they could be charged for assaulting minors, so we shouldn't tread lightly."

Oh wow, things just got really serious...

Looks like these assholes are going down.

They might even be going to prison.

Good fucking riddance!

"Understood. We'll be there in less than a minute," that same female voice says, her words causing me to bounce on my toes from nervousness and excitement.

The Dean of Discipline clips his walkie talkie back on his belt loop, afterward turning to me and saying with a kind smile, "Go find your friend, but don't do anything until security arrives. After that, take him to the nurse’s office. I'm sorry this happened."

"It's okay. Thank you for taking care of this and believing me,” I say with a soft smile, very grateful for his willingness to help me.

Then, feeling a little guilty, I continue with a heavy sigh, “I know I've caused a lot of trouble and ended up in your office way too many times. I’m sorry about that. I'm really trying to be better now though." 

The second he saw me, he knew who I was, which is never a good sign. He easily could have just told me to shut up and dragged me to his office. It would have been so easy to just write me up for causing disruptions and running in the hallways rather than listening to my problems.

"I'm glad to hear that,” the Dean of Discipline says with a blinding smile, making his eyes shine brighter, one of his rare smiles causing him to appear much younger. “You're a good kid, Avidan. Don't forget that. I don't want to see you in my office again for a long while." 

His words cause me to smile widely, very happy that I ran into the Dean of Discipline rather than getting my ass kicked by this boy.

Then, as my smile turns into a smirk, I confidently say, "Thank you, that’s really nice of you to say. I can't make any promises though, especially since your office is so comfy. But I'll try." 

The Dean of Discipline releases a hearty laugh and, even though the sound is extremely unexpected and foreign to me, I find myself chuckling alongside him.

As I start to walk down the hall where I first came from, still chuckling softly to myself, I realize how different our interaction is compared to many of the past.

Even though I don’t expect this to become a regular occurrence, I have to admit that I like the Dean of Discipline much more when he’s laughing rather than yelling.

A few seconds later, once the Dean of Discipline’s laughter dies out, in a harsh and stern tone, he demands, “You, come with me. Soon your friends and I will have a long conversation about what you all did today." 

The boy groans loudly as he starts walking toward the office with the Dean of Discipline, glaring daggers at me as we approach each other.

Somehow, we walk past each other in the hall without incident. I can’t help but release a heavy breath I didn't realize I was holding, expecting him to try hurting me even with the Dean of Discipline here.

As I continue walking down the hallway, I turn around and begin traveling backward, not wanting to take my eyes off the boy in fear that he still might retaliate and try to hurt me.

After walking a few feet, the boy turns around, shooting me a deadly glare and mouthing,  _ I’ll get you. _

While starting to smile despite his threat, I raise my middle finger high in the air, feeling accomplished as I watch his face turn an ugly shade of bright red.

Once I turn the corner, putting the boy and the Dean of Discipline out of sight, I turn back around and begin jogging down the hallways, wanting to get back to Arin as quickly as possible.

About a minute later, I know that I have found the right place despite not turning the corner yet, hearing shouts echo and bounce off the walls of that hallway. 

As I near the corner, I hear the boy who taunted Arin while holding him against the locker shout, "You can't arrest us! We didn't even do anything!"

Much quieter, a female officer says matter-of-factly, "If you two didn't do anything, why is that boy on the floor bleeding? You're both seniors, no doubt already 18. He's a freshman, sophomore at the most. You two have assaulted a minor, which is a punishable offense. Now, come quietly, unless you want resisting arrest to be added to your permanent record too."

I turn the corner just in time to see both boys' faces turn extremely pale, seeming terrified as the weight of their actions finally catches up to them.

Good, they deserve to tremble with fear after what they did to Arin.

I scan the hallway looking for Arin, my eyes roaming over the three officers, bullies, and red lockers, but I don’t see any sign of him.

After a few seconds of searching without success, my breath gets caught in my throat, beginning to panic.

Where could he be?

What did they do to him?

Did the officers take him to the nurse’s office yet?

What if I can’t ever find him?!

Suddenly, a low, pained moan off to my right rips me from my frantic, panic-filled thoughts. 

While feeling dread start to fill the pit of my stomach, an uncomfortable dryness creeping into my throat, I turn to my right, hoping I just imagined that noise.

Hoping that the noise didn’t come from Arin.

Hoping that he isn’t in pain right now.

My breath leaves me in a rush, my eyes becoming drawn to a prone figure curled into a fetal position, wedged in the corner between the wall and the lockers, an all too familiar blonde streak shining in his hair.

Oh fuck.

Without another thought, I rush toward Arin and drop to my knees beside him.

Carefully, I grab his shoulder, gently uncurling him from his hunched position while also laying him on his back, drawing a pained gasp from him.

I suck in a harsh breath when I notice the condition of Arin's once-beautiful face. His left eye is partially swollen shut, horrible deep purple bruising already forming on his soft skin around his eye. Blood sluggishly drips from his nose, sliding down the right side of his face before collecting on the floor below. His left cheek is a bright red, seeming extremely inflamed from being slapped or punched. Maybe even both.

With the sick feeling in my stomach intensifying, I notice that he has several finger-shaped bruises littering his pale, delicate throat.

They... started to choke him.

How could they do that to someone?!

Fucking assholes!

I look over the rest of his body and, aside from a few finger-shaped bruises blooming on his arms and wrists, he seems fine.

Well, about as fine as someone can be after getting beaten up by two large seniors.

I take in a shaky breath, dully realizing that this is going to be my first time actually talking to Arin.

I always pictured this moment to be more romantic, certainty not with him lying on the floor, bruised and bleeding.

"Hey, Arin," I whisper with a sad smile as I carefully brush the hair out of his face, not wanting it to be in the way when he opens his eyes.

His eyebrows furrow in confusion, making him look even more pained.

"A-Are you the one who saw me at the lockers?" Arin asks in a quiet, pain-filled whisper as he slowly cracks open his eyes, the left one only opening the slightest fraction due to how swollen it is.

"Yeah, I am. Sorry for leaving you with them, but I had to go get help. And I was being chased, so there's that too," I whisper with a sad smile, hoping he won't be mad at me for leaving.

He releases a soft chuckle, the sound causing me to grin despite our situation. 

I already made Arin Hanson laugh.

Hell yeah!

I bring myself back to reality when I hear Arin whisper, "Thanks for bringing security to help me. Those assholes probably would have carried on much longer if you hadn't stepped in."

"Of course! I couldn't just leave you like that," I immediately say in an adamant tone, knowing that I couldn't leave anyone to be hurt like that. 

Especially not Arin.

Arin opens his mouth to speak, but suddenly stops, his eyes being drawn to something off to our left.

Feeling curious, I turn partially away from Arin, noticing that one of the officers is approaching us.

The officer, who looks to be in her late thirties, has dirty blonde hair that falls just below her petite shoulders. Her pale face is covered in makeup, making her look beautiful while also accentuating her natural beauty like her pronounced, rosy cheekbones. Her blue-gray eyes are surrounded by black eyeliner, making the color in her eyes stand out. Even though her eyes look tired, they are filled with kindness as she approaches the two of us.

“Hi there, I’m Officer Berhow!” The female officer sweetly says when she is only a few feet away.

As she kneels down beside me and Arin, I nervously whisper, “Hello, Officer Berhow.”

She shoots me a dazzling smile filled with perfectly-aligned mostly-white teeth, the sight of her smile helping me feel a little less worried about being around someone with so much power and authority.

While giving her a shaky smile in return, I hesitantly say, “This is my friend Arin. I saw those boys had him pressed against the lockers, so I ran to get help. That’s when the Dean of Discipline called you.”

“Thank you for doing that. You really helped him today,” Officer Berhow says to me with her smile still in place, her voice exuding nothing but kindness toward me. 

Then, while turning her attention to Arin, her smile takes on a sad edge as she whispers, “I’m sorry this happened to you, Arin. The good news is they won’t be hurting you like this again. Do you need someone to help you to the nurse’s office?”

“Thank you for all your help,” Arin says in a quiet and pained voice, seeming grateful for Officer Berhow, but too exhausted to fully express his feelings. “I’ll be okay, I just need to stay here for a few minutes to collect myself. This was all pretty scary. After that, my friend here can help walk me to the nurse's office.”

Even though I know I should continue paying attention to the conversation at hand, I can’t, my breath getting caught in my throat as I replay Arin’s words over and over again in my mind.

_ My friend here. _

Arin... called me... his friend.

His friend!

This is huge!

Are we actually friends now?

I am pulled from my excited thoughts by Officer Berhow saying in her same kind tone, “Okay, I’m glad to hear that. I’m going to leave you two alone then since you seem to have everything sorted out. Good luck, boys, and I’m sorry again that this happened.”

“Thanks,” Arin says with a small, but genuine smile. “And you don’t have to apologize. I’m just glad you all came when you did. You really saved me from a lot of extra pain.”

“You’re welcome, Sweetheart,” Officer Berhow says with a sad smile as she rises to her feet once again.

“Bye boys!” Officer Berhow cheerily calls out behind her as she begins walking down the hallway opposite us.

“Bye,” Arin and I both say in unison, small smiles on our faces.

That interaction was… surprisingly pleasant.

I expected the officer to be more demanding and bombard us with questions, but it seemed like she genuinely wanted to check to see if Arin is okay.

That was really sweet.

For a few minutes, we settle into a comfortable silence, it seems like both of us are thinking about Officer Berhow and her kind words.

Suddenly, Arin loudly clears his throat, the scratchiness of it sounding like he’s really hurting.

Well, he probably is.

"Hey, so, um, thanks for what you did back there. I appreciate you not just letting her force me up to the nurse’s office. That place makes me nervous,” Arin says with a soft, somewhat nervous, smile, his words causing me to blush slightly.

“You’re welcome, Arin,” I say with a large smile, super glad that I was able to help him today.

We fall into silence again for a minute or so, but I don’t mind, spending this time thinking about my budding relationship with Arin.

Not only am I finally talking to him, but I don’t even feel too nervous.

And he called me his friend!

How cool is that?!

I can’t help but smile, thinking of how different school will be with Arin as my friend now.

Not only would I finally have a friend, but it would be with someone who’s so cool.

Someone I really like.

I am pulled from my thoughts as Arin once again clears his throat, seeming to do this out of nervousness rather than necessity.

Wow, is he more nervous than me right now?

Sure enough, with a steady pink hue entering his cheeks, Arin nervously mutters, “Alright, I feel like I should already know this since you know mine, but what's your name?" 

"Oh, sure. I'm Dan,” I whisper with my smile still in place, but it takes on a sad edge, feeling a little upset that he doesn’t even know my name.

While trying to push away the twinge of sadness, I continue in a hesitant whisper, “We have math class together, so I saw you leave suddenly. When you didn’t come back for a while, I got worried and asked if I could go to the bathroom. Instead, I went to look for you." 

Once I finish talking, I begin tapping my fingers on my legs, worried about how he will react to my concern for his well being.

Especially since he didn't even know my name.

And damn, doesn't that sting?

The boy I have loved for months didn't even know I existed.

Didn’t even know my name.

Reluctantly, I pull myself from my bitter thoughts when I hear Arin ask in a quiet and awe-filled tone, "Y-You went to look for me?"

"Well, yeah, I was worried about you. It's not like you to miss class, especially without even saying a word. I figured that something was wrong, so I wanted to make sure you were okay," I say in a nervous rush, scared that he is going to judge me for my honesty.

For a few seconds he just stares at me, his eyes wide in surprise and his jaw parted slightly.

It seems like I have stunned him into silence.

Fan-fucking-tastic!

"But why?! We don't even know each other!" Arin asks, his voice slightly raised and strained, but I just attribute that to the mistreatment he faced.

Feeling even more embarrassed, I whisper nervously as heat creeps into my cheeks, "Yeah, I know we don't. But I would really like to get to know you. I've wanted to be your friend for such a long time, but I could never find the courage to actually talk to you. Even right now I'm so fucking nervous to be talking like this, but I couldn't just ignore you after what they did."

For a few seconds Arin just stares at me, his face filled with shock and… something else I can't place.

Probably disgust.

I'm fucking pathetic.

"I… I don't even know what to say," Arin whispers in a faraway voice, seeming completely at a loss for words.

Dammit, I’ve literally left him speechless with my stupid desire to be his friend.

I should have just kept my big fucking mouth shut.

"I'm sorry. I know, I'm so fucking pathetic,” I mutter as tears rush to my eyes, feeling so stupid for getting my hopes up that Arin would ever want to be my friend. “I… I'll leave if you want me to. I totally get it, no one wants to be my friend. I don't know why I thought it would be any different with you.”

The second I finish my words, I jump to my feet and begin walking down the hallway quickly, wanting to leave before I start crying.

Before Arin thinks even less of me.

Once I have walked a few feet away, Arin exclaims in a slightly panicked voice, "Wait, stop! Please, don't go!"

I stop in my hasty exit immediately, shocked by Arin's request.

Does… does he really want to be around me?

"Please, come back and sit with me. I… I was enjoying your company, especially while everything hurts right now," Arin's quiet admission causes me to grin widely, my heart doing a little flutter in my chest.

Wow, it’s amazing how just a few words can make me so fucking happy.

Arin wants to be around me!

"Are you sure? I know I'm a weirdo and I don't want to make you uncomfortable," I whisper hesitantly, but, despite my question, I approach Arin again, unable to stay away after hearing that he wants to talk to me.

Arin fucking Hanson wants to talk to me!

To me!

"I don't think you're weird or anything like that. I… I think you're sweet,” Arin says with a shy smile and, I swear, if I died right now, I would die so fucking happy. 

Then, as I kneel beside him, Arin continues with a soft smile, “Even my friends in that class didn't give a damn about why I left, but you did. I don’t mind that you're shy. I'm glad we're talking now though." 

Unable to help myself, I start grinning like an idiot, knowing that I must look so stupid, but I can’t stop. 

Not that I want to stop smiling anyways.

Arin thinks I'm sweet.

He thinks I'm sweet!

Not that I'm weird for wishing that I could just talk to him, but being too scared to do so.

He's okay with my shyness.

No… no one has ever been okay with that.

My parents have always been supportive of me, but even they have tried so many times to get me to talk to people, to overcome my shyness. 

Arin said it's okay.

"Thank you," I whisper with a large smile, my voice choked with emotion, unable to say all the things that are going through my mind, but hoping those two words will convey enough.

"You're welcome. I mean it too. I would like to be your friend," Arin says with a small grin, his words causing my smile to widen even more.

I feel a tear slip from my eye, but I can't bring myself to care.

Arin wants to be my friend.

Arin and I are friends now.

It's actually happening!

Holy shit!

“I… Thanks, Arin. It’s… I haven’t had a friend in a long time,” I whisper as another tear slips down my cheeks, biting my lip the second I finish to keep from sobbing uncontrollably.

Even though I’m crying, I’m so fucking happy right now.

“That’s bullshit! I have no idea why people don’t want to be your friend,” Arin exclaims in an adamant tone, his words surprising me, but also causing a warm feeling to bubble in my chest.

Then, with a cheeky grin, Arin continues, “I mean, sure, you’re not as talkative as most people, but I think that’s refreshing. Some people spend too much time talking and not enough time listening.” 

I can’t help but release a surprised and watery laugh at his words, not expecting him to be cracking jokes at a time like this.

“I couldn’t agree more,” I say with a soft smile, enjoying this conversation immensely.

I bet I would enjoy it a little more if he wasn’t lying on the dirty school floor, still bleeding, but hey, at least we’re finally talking.

That’s… progress... right?

After about a minute of silence, I hesitantly ask, “Hey, do you want me to help you down to the nurse’s office or something? Like we talked about with Officer Berhow?”

A surprisingly dark look flitters across his face.

I blink, shocked by his reaction, but, when I open my eyes, the look is gone.

Maybe I just imagined it?

“Thanks, but I don’t want to go to the nurse’s office. I don’t want my parents to know that this happened again,” Arin says in a firm tone with a sad, faraway look in his eyes.

“Again?!” I ask in a raised voice, the way he said it so nonchalantly shocks me.

How could people hurt someone so beautiful?

For a few seconds, Arin just stares at me, an eyebrow raised in confusion.

Suddenly, a look of realization appears on his face, his eyes going wide as he bites his bottom lip.

“Shit! Forget I said that, please,” Arin pleads in a strained tone, his voice leaking with desperation, his reaction makes me even more surprised.

“Arin, I’m sorry, but I can’t forget about that. This isn’t the first time you’ve been bullied by those guys?” I ask sadly, hoping that I am reading too much into this.

That people don’t hurt Arin regularly.

With a heavy sigh, Arin asks in a small voice, “Can you help me sit up? I don’t want to have a conversation like this laying on the fucking floor.”

“Of course,” I say without hesitation, part of me thinking that maybe he is just trying to stall, but, regardless, he shouldn’t be laying on this filthy linoleum.

Carefully, I grab his shoulder and help pull him into a sitting position, feeling bad when he groans, but knowing that it can’t be helped.

“Thanks, man,” Arin whispers once he is sitting against the locker with me, his shoulder pressed firmly against mine for support, the feeling of it causing me to smile widely despite knowing that I really shouldn’t be while he’s hurting.

“Anytime,” I say automatically with a smile, then blush when I realize what I just said, hastily tacking on, “I mean, I hope something like this doesn’t happen again, but if it does, I’m here for you. Even if it doesn’t happen, I’m still here for you. Ugh, what I mean is that… I just-”

“It’s okay, Dan. Thank you,” Arin says with a soft chuckle, mercifully saving me from my miserable explanation.

I give him a weak smile in response, knowing that my social skills are definitely sub-par.

Okay, they’re downright awful.

But maybe being friends with Arin will help me learn how to actually talk to people.

After a couple of minutes of silence, in a nervous and dread-filled voice, Arin asks, “Alright, I bet you’re waiting for an answer now, huh?” 

“Well, I’d like to know, but it’s okay if you’d rather not tell me," I say immediately with a soft smile, not wanting to pressure him into sharing.

Then, as I begin twisting my hands together out in front of me, I continue nervously, "I mean, I know we haven’t been friends for very long, so I get it if you don’t trust me.” 

Despite the kindness in my words, I can’t help but feel betrayed.

Even though I want to be mad at Arin, I know that I should have seen this coming.

Why would Arin ever want to share something personal with me?

I’m so fucking stupid for even thinking he would.

“Hey, no, it’s not like that,” Arin says immediately in an adamant tone, the confidence in his voice surprising me. “You’re right that we haven’t known each other for very long, but I do trust you. Hell, I think you’re the most genuine person I’ve ever met, so it’s hard to not trust you.”

I can’t help but smile and blush at his words, so happy to hear that he trusts me.

I don’t know what I did to earn his trust, but I am all for it!

After releasing a heavy sigh, Arin continues in an uncertain and hesitant whisper, “It’s just that… Well, I’ve never told anyone about this before and… I guess... I’m scared to admit it out loud.”

Of all the things he could have said, I certainly didn’t expect a confession like that.

Arin motherfucking Hanson, one of the coolest guys in the sophomore year, is… scared?

For a few minutes, I just stare at the ground in front of us, unsure how to respond to him.

What can I do to make him feel safe talking about whatever has him scared?

Finally working up the courage to speak, I hesitantly whisper, “Well, how about this. You share this with me, and I will tell you my biggest secret. And we both won’t judge each other.”

Arin’s head whips toward me, seeming absolutely shocked by my proposition.

Honestly, I’m shocked as well by what I just said.

And absolutely terrified. 

Yep, I’m so fucking scared.

What did I just agree to?

Even though I really don’t want to, I turn my head to look at Arin, surprised, yet pleased, to see a large smile on his face.

“Alright, Dan, I accept your deal,” Arin says with a smirk, reaching out a hand for me to shake.

I can’t help but giggle as I shake his hand, still feeling scared and nervous, but to a lesser degree now.

After we shake hands, while twisting his fingers together on top of his knee, Arin asks in a rushed and nervous tone, “Okay, so, this may sound a little cryptic at first, but try to follow along? I’m not ready to say it quite yet, so I’ll just give you the background?”

I immediately nod my head in confirmation, not wanting to rush him or make him feel pressured to tell me anything before he's ready to.

Arin shoots me a grateful, yet nervous, smile before whispering hesitantly, “Okay, well, about a month ago someone learned something about me that I didn’t want anyone to find out about. They leaked it to those three assholes who just hurt me. I don’t know anything about those seniors, just that I gotta do what they say or else they will tell the whole damn school my secret. I’m just not ready for everyone to know yet though. So, I let them push me around and do whatever the fuck they want to be because I’m too much of a pussy to tell everyone the truth.”

Damn.

That's so shitty.

“I’m so sorry that's happening to you, Arin," I sadly say, hating that they are doing this to him.

Then, while feeling both angry and brave, I grab one of his shaking hands, holding it in my own as I adamantly say, "They’re a bunch of fucking dicks for blackmailing you like that. I swear to you that, if you tell me what it is they found out, I would never do something like that.” 

While waiting for him to respond, I try my best to ignore the fluttering in my stomach caused by holding Arin’s hand.

Now is not the time to let my crush on him ruin things.

Although… it does feel really nice…

Arin stares blankly at our interlocked hands for a few seconds, then slowly turns to look at me, a shy smile on his face.

“Promise?” Arin whispers shakily, sounding so fragile and vulnerable that I just want to wrap him up in a big hug and never let him go.

But, I don’t, knowing that it would be weird for me to hug him when we only officially met each other today.

Instead of hugging him, I look him directly into his deep brown eyes and whisper with as much conviction as I can manage, “Yes, Arin, I promise. Your secret is safe with me.”

He opens his mouth, but snaps it shut almost immediately, lowering his gaze to the floor.

I give his hand, which he still hasn’t pulled away, a reassuring squeeze.

After a few minutes of silence, Arin blurts out, “I’m bisexual. Those douches found out and are threatening to out me to the entire school. I don’t want everyone to know though. I don’t want to be picked on by everyone because of this.”

Upon hearing his words, my brain short-circuits.

Arin is bisexual?

Does that mean…

We could… be a couple one day?

Even though I know it’s so damn selfish, I can’t help but clutch tightly to the knowledge that there’s a chance that Arin and I could actually end up together.

“Please, just say something,” Arin begs in a small whine, seeming so scared of my reaction.

Fuck, I’ve been silent for too long.

I open my mouth to reassure Arin, but no words come out, my mouth feeling extremely dry all of the sudden, my overwhelming crush on Arin getting in the way of everything.

Knowing that I have to do something, I carefully pull Arin into a hug, hoping I’m not overstepping any boundaries by doing this.

I just can’t take seeing that sad, scared look on his face any longer.

And… I’d be lying if I say that I haven’t wanted to hug Arin for a long time now.

Arin tenses in my arms for a few seconds, feeling his discomfort makes me panic.

I fucked up.

I am about to release him and apologize profusely, but Arin slumps into my embrace, a heavy and shaky sigh escaping as he wraps his arms tightly around my back.

Wow.

This is nice.

Really fucking nice.

Feeling lulled by the safety of our hug, I whisper in a surprisingly calm tone, “It’s okay, Arin. I get it. I… I’ve never told anyone this before, but… I think I might be gay. The thought of people finding out is so fucking scary. One day I’ll come out, but I want to be sure myself, at least, y’know what I mean?” 

“Really?” Arin asks as he moves his head from underneath my chin to instead look up at me, the hopefulness in his eyes making me smile sadly.

“Yeah, really," I say in a passionate tone, wanting Arin to know that I'm not just making this up to help him feel better. 

With a heavy sigh, feeling angry and upset, I continue in a sad whisper, "I’m so sorry that these assholes are holding this over you. Telling people about this is something you should do at your own pace. It isn’t fair for them to threaten to tell everyone.”

Poor Arin.

I know I would be so scared and angry and upset if I were in his position.

Hell, I’m scared and angry and upset without even being in his position.

This is fucking bullshit!

“Thank you. I… It was nice to tell someone about this finally. You’re the first person who I’ve wanted to know the truth,” Arin whispers with a sad smile as he leans his head against my chest again.

With a small smile, I rest my chin on the top of his head, feeling an odd mix of contentedness and sadness.

I’ve dreamed about having Arin in my arms for so long, but I didn’t expect it to be this sad.

Arin is struggling.

I never would have guessed it before today but, now that I know, I can’t unsee this.

It’s so obvious to me now that he is hurting, but I doubt anyone else even knows.

Even the people who are fortunate enough to spend every day with Arin, I doubt they realize what these bullies are doing to him.

Or maybe they know, but just don’t care.

And damn, doesn’t that thought hurt?

He didn’t even feel like he could tell his friends the truth.

For a few seconds, I feel so bad for Arin.

Sure, I know what it’s like to not have a damn soul to talk to about shit, but… I think it would be worse to believe that I had friends I could go to, but they really don’t care about me.

“I’m glad I was here to listen to you. Thanks for listening to me too,” I say with a sad smile as I move one hand off his back, instead running my fingers through his hair, touching his beloved blonde streak.

Arin releases a low, content hum, seeming to enjoy the feeling of me playing with his hair.

I’d be lying if I said I’m not enjoying it too.

“You’re welcome. Did I get to hear that big secret of yours ahead of schedule?” Arin asks teasingly, a smile heard clearly in his voice.

His words catch me off guard, causing me to stiffen as my breath gets caught in my throat, no doubt a strangled sound escaping for Arin to hear.

Yes.

“No,” I whisper, desperately wanting to keep this hidden longer, but I just can’t bring myself to lie.

After how honest and forthcoming Arin was with me, how could I lie to his face?

I couldn’t do that to him.

Even though I’m so damn scared of him hearing this, I can’t lie to him.

“Do you still want to share?” Arin asks hesitantly, seeming surprised and uncertain about my reaction.

Do I?

I sure as hell don’t want to.

But…

If Arin finds out about this later, he might hate me.

He might think that I only got close to him today because I want to kiss him.

Which I totally do  _ not _ want to do.

Nope, not at all.

Not even the slightest bit.

I'm so screwed...

I have to tell him.

But it’s so fucking scary.

I just became friends with him, I don’t want to lose him.

“I… I think I should tell you. I… I just don’t want you to hate me,” I whisper with a heavy sigh, feeling the pricking of tears beginning to form behind my eyes.

Then, even though I know how pathetic it will make me sound, I continue sadly, “I really want to keep being your friend. You’re the first person in so long who I’ve talked to because I wanted to, not because someone else forced me to. I… I don’t want to lose you already.” 

I haven’t known Arin for very long, but I know that I will miss him so fucking much if he doesn’t want anything to do with me now.

A stretch of silence appears, each second feeling like hours as I desperately wait to hear what he will say.

“You’re not about to tell me you’re a murderer, right?” Arin asks suddenly, no doubt a cheeky grin plastered to his face.

Despite my nerves, I can’t help but giggle, not expecting him to joke at such a serious moment like this.

“No, I’m not,” I whisper with a sad smile, dully wondering if maybe it would be better if he was right rather than the scary truth.

“Then we shouldn’t have a problem. Dan, you didn’t judge me when I came out to you. I promise I won’t judge you,” Arin says with so much conviction in his tone, despite not even knowing what I will say, that I can’t help but believe him.

“Thanks,” I mutter appreciatively, grateful that he is willing to hear me out and, hopefully, won’t hate me too much after learning the truth.

For a minute or so, I stay silent, simply focusing on breathing, hoping that will stave away the budding panic I’m starting to feel.

Now would be a really shitty time for a panic attack.

As I squeeze my eyes shut tightly, causing several tears to start trailing down my cheeks, I blurt out in a terrified rush, “Arin, I really like you. I’ve had a crush on you for a while now. I’ve wanted to talk to you for such a long time, but I was just too scared. When we were in math, I vowed to myself that today would be the day I finally talked to you. I’m really glad I did. I… I hope this doesn’t make things weird between us. If you don’t want anything romantic, I would be so happy to just be your friend.”

For a few seconds, Arin stiffens in my arms, the feeling causing an ugly sob to rip from my chest, knowing that this is when he shoves me away and leaves without ever talking to me again.

Dammit!

Why did I have to open my big mouth?

I should have just stayed quiet.

It’s the only thing I’m good at, after all.

He pulls back from my chest and, even though it pains me to do so, I drop my arms from his frame, not wanting to keep him here now that he hates me.

I knew he would.

Why did I have to say that?

I feel Arin lean back, but he doesn’t stand up.

Why doesn’t he just get up and leave already?

Oh no, is he going to make fun of me?!

“Hey, it’s okay, Dan,” Arin kindly says as he uses his thumb to brush away the tears gathering on my cheeks. “You don’t have to cry. I’m not mad. I promise I don’t hate you or anything.”

“I… W-what?” I ask between sniffles, unable to believe his words, but feeling myself calm down nonetheless.

“I’m not mad. Sure, I’m very surprised to hear that, but I’m not upset,” Arin patiently reiterates, his words filling me with immense relief.

In a nonchalant, and somewhat cheeky tone, Arin continues, “I’m actually kinda flattered. I never thought I’d have someone pining for me.” 

Even though the tears keep falling, I can’t help but bark out a watery laugh at his words, unable to believe that this is really happening.

How can he be so cool about this?

We haven’t even known each other for an hour, and he’s fine with me liking him for months?

“You’re really not mad? This isn’t weird or anything?” I ask hesitantly after a few minutes of sniffling, willing myself to calm down since Arin doesn’t seem upset.

“Like I said, I’m surprised, but no, I’m not mad at all. I think it’s pretty cool that a good-looking guy like you is interested in me,” Arin says with a large smile as he tenderly brushes away the last of my tears.

Everything stops.

My brain flatlines after hearing his words.

That’s it.

I’m dead.

I must be dead or delusional because there is no universe where Arin Hanson flirts with me.

That’s got to be it.

I somehow died.

This can’t be happening.

Even though I know that I must have misread his intentions, I ask in a hesitant and fearful whisper, “A-Are you flirting with me?”

I watch Arin’s face closely, noticing his subtle smirk as he whispers back, “Maybe I am.”

I open my mouth to say something witty, to continue exploring this new territory of flirting with Arin, but all that comes out is a broken, “W-why?”

His smirk fades, instead being replaced by a concerned frown as he nervously whispers in a rush, “I’m sorry if I overstepped here. I didn’t expect to meet you today, but I’m glad I did… I know this is kinda sudden, but I think I might like you too. I’m not sure if I like you as a friend or something more, but I want to see where it takes us. That is if you want to as well.”

It’s official, I must be dead.

That’s the only logical explanation.

There is no way Arin Hanson just asked me out, or even alluded to it.

Right?

Knowing that I have to make sure that I’m not mistaking his intentions, I hesitantly ask, “I... Did you just ask me out?”

"I… um... what would you say if I did?" Arin asks in a nervous whisper, a shy smile on his face.

Deciding to take a big risk for the first time in my whole life, I whisper with a shy smile of my own, "Well, then I would say that it’d be a dream come true. I would love that so fucking much. I just… is this something you want too? I don't want you to feel pressured or anything now that you know I like you."

With a blinding smile, Arin says in a confident tone, "Honestly, I never would have thought of this if you hadn't told me that you like me, but I want to give this a try. I don't want to rush into things, but I would like to see if there is something romantic between the two of us.”

Then, sounding extremely guilty, Arin softly continues, “It may be selfish, but this also feels like a way for me to take back my life. Those dicks are trying to expose my secret to everyone, but I want to come out when I'm ready. I'd much rather everyone see me holding hands with a cute guy than them blabbing their mouths over the loud-speakers. I promise that isn't the only reason why I would want to though."

Wow, not only would this give Arin a chance to take back such a big part of his life, but it would also mean that we would be together.

I… I would finally be dating my biggest crush.

Hell yeah!

With a giant grin, I excitedly say, "Well then, Arin Hanson, I would absolutely love to be your boyfriend. I'm new to this too. This may sound stupid and cheesy, but I'm more interested in holding your hand and shit like that. I don't really care all that much about stuff beyond that."

“Really, not even a kiss?!” Arin asks in a playful tone, raising his voice several octaves higher for comedic effect, a large grin on his face as he teases me.

Instead of laughing at his joke, I duck my head and blush profusely, hating the thoughts that rush to my mind.

Yeah, I certainly would like to kiss this man.

I’d like to do lots of other things with him too.

Things that don’t seem... appropriate to mention out loud.

While still not meeting his eyes, I stammer embarrassedly, “I-I wouldn’t b-be opposed-d to… k-kissing you.”

“Is that so? I'll keep that in mind," Arin says with a hearty chuckle, the sound of it causing me to laugh nervously, unsure what that's supposed to mean and if I should be excited or scared.

After a few seconds spent in silence once our laughter fades, I begin drumming the fingers of my left hand on my knees, suddenly feeling very uncomfortable.

After loudly clearing his throat to break the tense silence that had settled, Arin mutters in a sheepish tone, “Sorry, man, I didn’t mean to make things awkward."

I open my mouth to reassure him that it's okay, but stop when he speaks first.

With a large, genuine smile, Arin softly says, "I think starting things slow sounds wonderful. How about this: wanna hold my hand as we walk to the bathroom so I can get this shit off my face?" 

His words instantly make me smile, feeling a lot less nervous now that I know he still wants to start slow, that the failed joke didn't make things hopelessly awkward between us. 

As I stand up and extend my hand out toward him, my large grin still in place, I say in a fancy tone, "Yes, I would love to escort you to the bathroom, Arin Hanson.”

Then, with a smirk starting to blossom, I add offhandedly, “Who needs class anyway?"

With a laugh, Arin takes my outstretched hand and says with a smirk of his own, "I don't know, I kinda like going to class. I'm not used to missing it." 

As I pull Arin to his feet, I say with a growing smile, "Well, I don't know about all that. I think class is overrated. I like some classes, but I think others are bullshit. I mean, do we really need three fucking years of math? I can deal with numbers fine, but why the hell do I need to know how to find the volume of a triangle? Like, come on!"

Arin chuckles loudly as we start walking down the hallway, the sound of his laughter causing me to grin madly.

I haven’t known him long, but I already love making him smile and laugh.

"Yeah, I have to agree with you on that one. Triangles are weird," Arin says with a smile heard clearly in his voice, the sound of him smiling causing me to turn toward him, wanting to bask in the beauty of it all.

Now that I'm looking at him, I notice that he seems a little unsteady. 

After sucking in a nervous breath, I move our interlocked hands, instead wrapping his arm around my shoulders, wanting to help support him in more ways than one after what those assholes did to him.

"Thanks, man. You... You've been such a big help," Arin whispers with a brilliant smile as he turns to look at me, his smile, fully directed at me, once again causes my heart to flutter.

Best. Fucking. Day. Ever.

Then, with a heavy sigh, his smile taking on a slightly sad edge, he continues, "I thought those officers were just going to order me up to the nurse’s office, but this is so much better. I... I just really appreciate it. I'm sure none of my friends in class are going to give a damn about my black eye and bloody nose, so thank you for being here and caring."

With a sad smile of my own, hating that he has such shitty friends, I say in a passionate tone, "Of course, Ar. That's what friends are for, after all. Or at least, that's how it should be. If those people in class don't care about you, they're a bunch of fucking idiots. I've got your back."

Arin gives me a blinding smile, the sight of it causing me to grin widely like an idiot, but I can't bring myself to care.

Yep, definitely the best day ever.

About a minute later, we reach the bathroom, the sight of it, despite knowing how gross it will be inside, fills me with joy.

We can finally get this blood off Arin's face.

Hooray!

We must cherish the little victories whenever we can.

Or whatever deep shit those philosophers would say right now.

With the hand that isn't around Arin's back supporting him, I push open the bathroom door, instantly feeling sick just by touching the handle.

"What's with the disgusted face?" Arin asks with a smirk, seeming unaffected by the pigsty that this school tries to call a bathroom. 

"It's fucking disgusting in here. I've only touched the door handle and I already feel like leaving," I say bitterly as I tear my gaze away from the open stall, hating the wet toilet paper that litters the floor and seat.

"Yeah, but if you want to leave, you'll have to touch the door handle again. And just think about how many guys have touched that without washing their hands," Arin says, a grin heard clearly in his voice, despite what he's saying.

Or maybe it's because of what he's saying.

Did he just make a joke about people's lack of hygiene?

"Fuck you," I grumble in response as we reach the sink, but secretly I am trying hard to not burst out laughing at his remark.

Arin releases a hearty bark of laughter, the sound of it causing me to laugh too, despite pretending to be mad at him.

After a few moments of our laughter echoing throughout the bathroom, I ask with my smile still in place, "So, do you want to sit on the edge of the sink, and I can clean up your face?"

"Yeah, sure," Arin says without hesitation as he gingerly hops onto the back of the bathroom sink, his legs spread wide, each part dangling off different sides of the sink, the faucet in between his legs.

I turn away quickly, feeling myself blush profusely once I realize how suggestive and dirty the position Arin's in seems now that I think more about it.

Hopefully, he won't think too much about the way he's sitting.

Because, now that I have, I can't think of anything else.

While trying to ignore the intense heat on my cheeks, I quickly walk across the bathroom, thankful that grabbing towels gives me an excuse to not look at Arin right now. 

I’d really prefer he didn’t know about all the images of him running through my mind right now.

As I start to grab a couple of squares of paper towels from the dispenser, I can't help but feel thankful that this bathroom has at least one good thing.

Also, grabbing paper towels is a welcome distraction from my thoughts, allowing me to calm down again by the time I walk back over to Arin.

"Okay, tell me if I hurt you, alright?" I ask with a sad smile as I stop in front of Arin, now armed with my towels.

I feel sick to my stomach as I study the blood marring his handsome features with a calculating gaze, wondering what the best approach is to start cleaning his face.

"Thanks, but I'm tougher than I look. I'll be fine," Arin says with a smirk, his words causing me to blush, instantly feeling embarrassed that he misread my intentions.

"I didn't mean it like that or anything. I just didn't want to accidentally hurt you and not know about it," I mutter as I duck my head, letting my hair obscure my face to better hide the pink spreading to my cheeks.

I really hope he doesn’t think I view him as weak.

Especially since he’s probably the strongest person I’ve ever met.

I would never think of him as weak or anything like that.

With a soft chuckle, Arin uses his left hand to cup the side of my face, raising my head to meet his eyes as he whispers with a soft smile, "I know. I'm just messing with you. I really appreciate your help, Danny."

I blush even more, realizing how close we are right now.

If I just went on my tiptoes and leaned forward a little, our lips would meet.

It would be so easy to kiss him.

Fuck.

I blush even deeper, the thought of kissing Arin right here and now making me so fucking scared and excited at the same time.

"What’cha thinkin' about?" Arin asks in a sing-song voice, startling me from my dirty thoughts.

Oh no, what am I supposed to say?!

I can’t admit what I was thinking about, right?

Or can I?

"I...I thought about how close we are right now and… how if I just leaned forward a little, we’d be kissing," I mutter as I stare intently at his pronounced jawline, wanting to look away more as I admit my thoughts, but unable to with the way he is still holding the side of my face.

I blush deeper the second I finish, feeling so embarrassed that I actually said that to him.

Dammit!

Being honest fucking sucks!

Why did I tell Arin that?

While chuckling and raising an eyebrow, Arin asks with mock innocence, "Oh? Like this?"

Before I can even process his words, Arin is leaning down toward me.

And now he's getting closer.

And closer.

And closer.

And… Oh fuck.

Oh fuck.

He's going to kiss me!

Holy shit!

As his lips lock onto mine, I forget how to move, how to breathe, how to do anything other than stand here and kiss him back, my heart pounding out of my chest.

Yeah, it's official, I'm dead.

There's no way Arin Hanson is kissing me right now.

Nope, no fucking way.

It… feels so real though…

Holy shit, is he actually kissing me?!

After a few seconds, Arin pulls back from the kiss, leaving me feeling so fucking happy and overwhelmed in the best possible way.

"I… Damn," is all I can muster as I start grinning like a fucking idiot.

Arin laughs loudly, the sound of his joy causing me to smile even wider.

"So eloquent, Dan," Arin says with a smirk, his words causing me to release a breathy chuckle.

"Yeah," I say with a dopey grin, feeling so fucking good.

Wow.

Arin Hanson really just kissed me.

It was nothing like I imagined it to be either.

I expected our kiss to be heated and messy and passionate the day it finally happened.

Instead, he kissed me with such tenderness and care.

It was only a few seconds, just an experimental touch, a taste of what could be in the future.

And I sure hope that there will be more kisses in our future.

That was so fucking amazing.

"So, you gonna help me get this shit off my face? It'll give you something better to stare at," Arin says with an even wider smirk, his words causing me to blush much deeper than I already was.

"Wasn't staring," I mutter sheepishly as I raise my left hand to his cheek, ready to clean his face.

"Uh-huh, sure," Arin says in a joking tone, his smirk still in place.

With an over-exaggerated annoyed huff, I start to carefully clean his face.

As the methodical silence fills the bathroom, I carefully begin dabbing the near-dry blood on his nose, being gentle enough to not reaggravate the wound.

A few minutes later, his nose is clean, making him look infinitely more handsome and less… beaten up.

I bite my lip in concentration as I survey the rest of his face, looking for anything more I can do to help him.

Suddenly, the silence of the bathroom is broken by Arin whispering with a soft smile, "Y'know, you're a really nice friend. I'm so glad I met you today."

While beginning to smile too, I whisper back, "Thanks, Ar. Y'know, you aren't so bad yourself."

"Hey! I'll have you know, I'm very awesome!" Arin says in a raised tone as he places a hand over his heart, pretending that I wounded him deeply with my words.

I can't help but giggle at his reaction, my smile deepening as I say with a false reluctant sigh, "Alright, fine, I'll admit it. Arin Hanson is the most awesome dude I know."

Without hesitation, Arin exclaims with a gigantic smile, "Hell yeah! You fucking know it!"

I burst into laughter at his adamant words, feeling happy when he joins in with me, our laughs echoing throughout the bathroom like a beautiful duet.

After a few minutes of laughing so hard that we are both clutching our sides, I mutter through gasps for air, "I can't… fucking breathe."

While laughing even harder, sounding similarly out of breath, Arin says with a gigantic grin, "I know, man… All this laughter is killing me. What if we died of laughter in the… fucking boys bathroom?"

Even though the thought of dying in this filthy bathroom is one of the worst I've ever had, I can't help but laugh even harder, so filled with joy over our new friendship.

Finally, with tears streaming down both our faces, we recover from our laughing fits.

"Whew, that was great," I mutter with a large grin as I wipe the tears from my eyes, never laughing so hard before.

"Yeah, it was," Arin says in an excited tone, a breathtaking smile plastered on his gorgeous features.

I could definitely get used to seeing beautiful smiles like that directed my way.

While suddenly hopping off the back of the sink, Arin says with a smirk, "Alright, you delinquent, it's time to get back to class."

While giggling, ignoring the pain in my stomach from my overused laughing muscles, I say with a smirk of my own, "You sound like our teacher. Always going on about the rapscallions these days."

While laughing, Arin says in an over-exaggerated whimsical tone, "Yeah, he sure does like to drone on and on about our failing generation."

"He really does. I guess we better hurry back then so we can hear his famous, 'stay out of trouble and don't do drugs end of the week speech'," I say with a smirk, immensely enjoying our conversation about our… interesting teacher.

"Oh yeah, it's time for the motherfucking weekend!" Arin exclaims in an announcer's voice, cupping his hands around his mouth to pretend to amplify the sound further.

"You're such a goofball," I say with a fond smile as I lightly hit his right shoulder in a playful way.

"Yeah, but I'm your goofball," Arin says with a cheeky grin, not missing a beat with his immediate come back.

Even though I know he's joking, I can't help but blush at his words, liking the idea of him being mine.

Not in a weird possessive stalkerish way but, after being in school for so long without a single friend, the idea of someone being willing to call themselves mine makes me extremely happy.

"You sure are," I say with a shy smile as I grab his right hand, holding it in my left as I feel so fucking ecstatic with how today turned out.

I mean, sure, I wish that Arin hadn't been hurt by those assholes, but they shouldn't mess with him anymore. 

I won't let them hurt him anymore.

Aside from that fiasco, I made a new friend and boyfriend at the same time.

And I had my first kiss today.

Today was definitely the best day I've ever had.

As we walk back to class, our hands interlocked and smiles on our faces, I can't help but think that things will only get better from here.

Instead of today being the best day ever, despite how cheesy it sounds, I can't help but think that this is the beginning of the best life ever.

A life filled with love and laughter, with my boyfriend Arin Hanson at my side through it all.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, there we have it! 
> 
> I've been working on this story for about a month and a half now, and I am so excited to have finally shared it with you all! This is actually the story that first got me into writing for the Game Grumps fandom in early September (and since this one I have started 8 more GG stories, so you'll be seeing a lot more from me in the future :P)
> 
> I absolutely loved writing this and, after six years of writing stories, this is my all-time favorite!  
> I really hope you all liked it, even if it was SUPER long!
> 
> Thanks for all your support; you're all amazing and I appreciate you! :)
> 
> \- Crimson


End file.
